


Till Death Do Us Part

by Winters_Solace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_Solace/pseuds/Winters_Solace
Summary: Was that bad? That probably was bad. It's my first time writing angsty stuff so.... And also, the kiss scene. That was probably bad too. I've never written that stuff either, and it's not like I can go from experience of any sort, so... sorry. If I made any of you cry, sorry about that too. I hope to see you in future fics!Comments are appreciated but not necessary, though I would love feedback.Bye for now!Winter





	

Percy swung his legs childishly as he sat on a wooden bench in Central Park, waiting for Annabeth. It was a nice summer day, and Percy smiled as he breathed in the fresh smelling air and gazed at the green, leafy clearing. When she finally arrived, Percy sprang up from his seat, picked her up and twirled around, before pressing a sweet chaste kiss to her cheek and setting her down. Annabeth laughed, and kissed him back as Percy led her to the bench.

"It's nice seeing you and all, but why did you call me and ask me to come here?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, come on, Wise Girl. I just wanted to talk! " Percy chided. "Just sit back, and enjoy the view."

Percy gave Annabeth a huge wink, grinning at her exasperated yet smiling expression.

"Only Zeus knows why I love you," Annabeth laughed, rolling her eyes dramatically though a smile graced her lips. "All right then, Seaweed Brain. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Well, we've known each other for a long time, nearly died together too many times to count, and literally went through hell to be together. But... well, we don't really know each other."

At Annabeth's disbelieving look, Percy fumbled for words to make himself more clear. "I mean, like little things. Small details."

Annabeth tapped a finger against her chin, then nodded. "Sure, okay. I see what you mean. I'll go first. Cookies or cupcakes?"

"Cookies," Percy answered, eyes gleaming. "Especially blue ones."

Annabeth shook her head, laughing. "It's always blue with you, isn't it."

"Blue or green?" Percy asked, his eyes challenging her.

"Green," Annabeth replied with a smirk.

Percy gasped loudly, his hand flying to his mouth.

"What?" he demanded. "How could you betray me like this? We're over!" he yelled, sobbing and sniffling loudly.

Annabeth smiled at her melodramatic boyfriend, rolling her eyes. "You have to stop assuming things, Seaweed Brain. I like green because that's the color of your eyes, and they're beautiful."

Percy stopped his tantrum and batted his eyes at Annabeth. 

"Aww," he cooed, leaning his head on her shoulder and gazing up at Annabeth.

"I thought we were over," Annabeth teased.

Percy gave her an exasperated glare, and she just laughed.

"Okay. My turn again, right?" Annabeth hummed, thinking of various questions she could ask Percy. A smirk spread across her face as she thought of something she could tease Percy with.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain. This is your chance to redeem yourself, okay?" Annabeth asked, and Percy nodded at her with a matching smirk.

Oh, if only the poor boy knew what was coming for him, Annabeth thought.

"Me..." Annabeth said, drawing out the word, "Or Jason?"

Percy's mouth opened and closed a few times, unable to speak.

Finally, he was able to produce noise and gasped out, "What?"

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" he spluttered.

"Would you rather have me, or Jason as your... significant other?" Annabeth clarified.

"Aw, come on, Wise Girl," Percy pouted. "You know Jason and I have something special between us. You can't make me abandon the bromance!"

Annabeth laughed. "You're right, I can't make you. Does this mean we're actually over?"

Percy shot her a look that she couldn't quite read. "Of course not," he said chidingly. "You really think I'd leave you?"

He leaned in close to Annabeth, so close that she couldn't help but swallow nervously. Still, she kept up a cool demeanor.

"Of course not," she breathed, placing a hand on his cheek. "Not now, and not ever."

Annabeth closed the gap between them, meeting his lips with hers. She closed her eyes in bliss, reveling in the closeness of her boyfriend and simply enjoying the sweet moment they had while it lasted.

As soon as this had started, it ended, leaving Annabeth blinking in surprise.

"My turn!" Percy cheered, as if nothing had ever happened, and Annabeth couldn't help but let out a laugh.

The couple lovingly bantered and laughed for a few more minutes, before it was Percy's turn once more.

He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for all the possible answers he could possibly receive to this question. Though he knew Annabeth would, without a doubt, accept his proposal, the back of his mind kept bringing up impossible scenarios where she would reject him.

"Gods, this is difficult," Percy muttered, running a hand through his hair. Through all the years of monster fighting, even in the battle against the Titans or Gaea, had he never felt this insane amount of fear.

Okay, I got this, Percy thought, giving himself a little pep talk before blurting out the question that had tormented his mind.

"Will you marry me?"

Annabeth replied without a moment of hesitation. "Yes."

She blinked as she processed what she had said, and Percy gaped at her answer. How had he ever thought she would reject him? Looking back, his concerns had seemed almost silly. All of a sudden, Percy broke into a laugh, beaming up at the sky.

"Yes!" he shouted. "Yes!"

He pulled Annabeth in for a kiss, and she smiled against his lips at the joy he was expressing. When he pulled away, however, Annabeth remembered something and fixed her boyfriend with a disappointed look.

"Did you forget something?" Annabeth asked, looking pointedly at her hand before glancing back at his face.

Percy's face scrunched up in genuine confusion, and Annabeth couldn't help but smother a giggle with her hand.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Annabeth drawled, inspecting her left hand critically. "What could you have forgotten?"

Percy's face remained confused for a moment before he caught on and smacked his forehead.

"Oh, of course!" he cried, letting out a small huff in frustration.

Pulling a box out of his pocket, he opened it and took out a golden ring with a pale blue diamond. With great solemnity, he slid it onto Annabeth's ring finger and intoned, "Ladies and gentlemen, I hereby present to you, Mrs. Seaweed Brain."

Percy and Annabeth burst into peals of laughter at Percy's mock speech, and when they finally calmed down, Percy leaned his forehead against Annabeth's and gazed into her gray gray eyes, the eyes of his girlfriend, now his fiancee, and smiled, a true smile that lit up his eyes and the clearing around him.

"I love you."

~10 Years Later~

BEEP.

The only thing that was keeping Percy sane right now was the beeping of Annabeth's heart monitor. It was the only constant, and the only sign that Annabeth was still alive. It was a bit strange, actually, that one of the things causing all this grief was the thing providing Percy peace.

BEEP.

Percy gripped Annabeth's hand, and she silently marveled at how his eyes, which held so much pain and desperation, could once have the joy they did when he proposed and she had accepted.

BEEP.

"You're not going to die, you're not going to die," Percy murmured softly under his breath like a chant. 

"I am, Percy," Annabeth said gently. Try as she might, she knew there was no denying this. Pretending would only make it worse. "You can't deny it anymore."

BEEP.

She coughed, and Percy rubbed her hand soothingly.

"You- you'll wait for me in Elysium," he said.

Annabeth knew it wasn't a question, but she still replied. "Of course. Forever, until you come and join me. What, did you think I'd leave you here?" she asked, her voice chiding.

She knew she had said the wrong thing the instant it left her mouth. Of course she was leaving him here; she was dying!

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

BEEP.

Percy shook his head, letting her know she had been forgiven.

"I- I could join you now," Percy said hesitatingly, but both of them knew it wasn't an option.

"You have a daughter to take care of," Annabeth reminded.

"Our daughter," Percy corrected. "Our daughter... Minerva Pearl Jackson."

BEEP.

Annabeth smiled at the name Percy had come up with. "It's a beautiful name."

She glanced fondly at the bundle of cloth in the nearby crib.

"A beautiful name, for what is and will be a beautiful child," Percy added.

"Take care of her well, Seaweed Brain. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I won't be watching."

A faint smile lifted the corners of Percy's lips. "Of course, Wise Girl. I wouldn't dare give her anything but the best."

BEEP.

Another coughing fit racked Annabeth's body, spots of blood flecking her mouth and standing out starkly against her pale skin. Taking a tissue from the nightstand, Percy carefully wiped the blood from her face.

"You'll be okay," Percy said. "Very okay. The most okay anyone can every be."

"Says the one with tears in his eyes," Annabeth retorted.

It was a harsh blow, given the current situation, but Percy understood Annabeth's need to pretend that everything was okay.

BEEP.

"I- I'll see you later, Seaweed Brain."

It wasn't exactly a farewell, but more of a brief parting, like Annabeth was simply going on a trip.

A trip to Elysium where I can't see her, Percy reminded himself.

Percy fought the tears that threatened to spill and pasted on a weak smile. He didn't want Annabeth to go out of this world seeing him cry.

"I love you," she said.

BEEP.

Percy pressed a kiss to Annabeth's temple, brushing stray hairs of her face and looked in to her eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered shut for the last time, her lips curved in a loving smile.

Percy closed his eyes, not wanting to face reality, not wanting confirmation that the love of his life had died. He kept waiting for the next BEEP that he knew would never come, the next smart remark that would never be said, the "Gotcha!" of a cruel prank that had never existed, and mostly, the smiles and laughter that would never come from Annabeth's lips.

In the silence that followed, Percy allowed the first tears to slide down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that bad? That probably was bad. It's my first time writing angsty stuff so.... And also, the kiss scene. That was probably bad too. I've never written that stuff either, and it's not like I can go from experience of any sort, so... sorry. If I made any of you cry, sorry about that too. I hope to see you in future fics!
> 
> Comments are appreciated but not necessary, though I would love feedback.
> 
> Bye for now!  
> Winter


End file.
